This invention relates to a slicing machine particularly for the cutting of laminated material such as tobacco which for reasons of ease of transport and storage tobacco in the form of lamina or whole leaf is formed into relatively high density blocks, (most commonly known as cases, hogsheads or bales).
When the tobacco is required for processing into cigarettes the blocks of tobacco are required to be opened into individual leaves or lamina with the least damage to the tobacco as possible. The process of separating the tobacco has been achieved in various ways, the principle means being as follows:
1. A batch process whereby the tobacco block is inserted into a chamber and subjected to a steaming process whereby the tobacco is heated and moistened by condensation. The tobacco block is then opened by feeders utilising a tumbling and doffering action and finally conditioned in a relatively large rotating cyclinder where further moisture is added.
2. A continuous opening machine where blocks of tobacco are conveyed onto rotating doffers and steam probes as described for example in U.K. Pat. Nos. 1,364,839; 1,136,438 and 2,007,962 and then delivered to a relatively large rotating cylinder where further moisture is added.
3. A continuous opening and conditioning machine whereby steam jet knives rotate above a block of tobacco with the laminations horizontally disposed as described in patent application Ser. No. WO82/02324.
4. Dry slicing the block either (a) parallel with the strata or (b) at right angles to the strata and then adding moisture within a relatively large cylinder. This process is commonly known as direct cylinder conditioning (DCC).
The invention described below is preferably associated with the process described in (4) above.